Holding Hands
by Away with the Faires
Summary: Casualty Fanfic about Zax and Zonnie and Jonnie With all the Team working together to help each other out.


Holding Hands Chapter 1

"Mum, I don't want to go to work with you", Grace was in her room still in bed,

Connie was downstairs in the kitchen making coffee, she sighed as she heard her daughter calling,

"MUM", Grace was protesting upstairs,

Connie came upstairs and came to find her daughter in her room,

"Grace, I have told you, I have no choice", Connie opened the bedroom door and found Grace looking cross,

"Can't I stay with Jacob, or go around to Zoe's house for the day?", Grace smiled at the thought,

"No, Jacob and Zoe are at work, now get a move on or I'll be late", Connie finished and left Grace to get ready.

"Morning all, now, I have been giving the latest figures and we need to improve our work dramatically, if we are going to be the best ED in the country. Discharge times and waiting times are the biggest area which is where I am going to start with", Connie was informing the team, preparing them for changes coming up, but no one could predict what they were.

"Mum, can I get something to eat from the Café?", Grace was hungry,

"Gracey, just wait please, I'm busy", Connie spoke quietly to her daughter,

"Thanks Connie for the brief, but we get the picture. Come on Grace, I'll go with you", Zoe was rivals with Connie and was never in the mood for one of Connie's prep talks,

Zoe and Grace walked off hand in hand. Connie never liked this because she saw something in Zoe and Grace that she didn't have with her daughter, Jacob saw this,

"SO Guys, get yourselves out there and prove to the Queen B we are good working bees", Jacob rubbed his hands together as to prompt everyone to get to work, Connie headed into her office, Jacob followed,

The rest of the ED staff dispersed and went off to improve the figures within the department,

In the mean time, Connie was wondering where the new junior Doctor had got to,

"Jacob not now please, I'm busy", Connie went and sat down at her desk, looking through papers,

"You're not busy Connie, you are avoiding looking after Grace, she needs her mother, not Mrs Beauchamp", Jacob just stood in the doorway, looking at Connie in the eye,

"I really have to get on", Connie wasn't going to look at Jacob, she wasn't listening to him either.

Just at that moment Zoe came with Grace.

"HI, sorry to disturb but Grace said she wasn't feeling very well, thought you should know", Zoe was holding Grace on her back, she looked pale,

"Right, well you better come and stay in my office for a bit, thanks Zoe. Jacob, do you mind", Connie gave Jacob the impression he was in the way, Zoe signalled for her and Jacob to leave the two girls alone for a bit.

Zoe went over to the nurse's station to look up some patient notes, Jacob hovered nearby,

"What do you want Jacob, I know you lot too well", Zoe wasn't even looking at Jacob but he was smiling at this comment,

"You know Connie well, I mean, you have worked together, long haven't you?", Jacob came over and stood next to Dr Hanna,

"Yes, Jacob just tell me, are you worried about her? or is there something else?", Zoe was giving her don't waste my time eye brow look,

"I love her Zoe, I just want her back, but she is a hard animal to bond with", Jacob was watching Grace and Connie in the office, then Zoe turned and did the same,

"Sometimes you need to be brave and go for it, sometimes true love van be lost in a matter of hours", Zoe looked at the ring finger, remembering the same feeling she had to Max, she still loved him, even if he couldn't face up to the fact she cheated on him.

Jacob, went towards the office door and walked in. he began talking to Connie, who was smiling back, they hugged, and Zoe saw. Then Max came over to make a phone call,

"H…Hi", he hesitated to make the first move in the conversation,

"HI Max, I want you to come out with me tonight, for a small drink, there is something I want to tell you", Zoe stood, staring at Max right into his eye,

"Right, well, I'm….", Max looked away from Zoe,

"I'm not taking NO for an answer, we need to sort things out once and for all", Zoe stood looking at hi, her eyes never moving from his,

"OK, I'll ….I'll meet you at the pub,", and with that Max ran off, Zoe could tell he wasn't sure about being in her company but she had to try, she had to try and be brave.


End file.
